custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Deception Chronicles
Prologue During the end of "The Dimension Chronicles"... The Terri Lord known as Agath drained the rest of his glass of water. He slipped off the chair he'd been sitting on, and it instantly exploded in purple smoke, as was usual. Agath thought hard about one word: water. Suddenly, in another explosion of purple smoke, a fountain appeared in front of him with no base. He filled his glass, formed another chair, and returned to his original position. He looked around him, and saw but an endless void. Many had tried to venture out into their unknown fields; but they had found nothing but the same checkered purple and black landscape that was their eternal torture. Many years ago, the great beings had trapped them inside the void, and they destroyed their latest creation; a device that could destroy the entire universe and rebuild it in the user's image. It had almost been complete when the great beings had arrived. They tried to protect their creation, but the great beings were not to be stopped. They used the power triangle to imprison them, which the Terri had invented themselves. It had resulted in their demise. They had been stuck in this void for the many years after that, not knowing what was happening. A few times they got close to escaping, but their plans were foiled. And so to that very day, they had been trapped inside the endless void. Only one had managed to escape their prison, a Terri Power Master, but he had never returned. His name was Poisonot. He looked around as the other Terri mindlessly created random things to entertain themselves. Agath believed most of them were going insane. The void gave them whatever they wanted, but would not let them escape. Agath had done a great many things with it's power, but none of it could compare with freedom. Their size was slowly decreasing. Many Terri wandered off into the void in search of an end, and were lost. Others had gone mad, and went on a rampage, and had to be slain. They could not avoid what would eventually be all their fates: death. All would receive the fate, except one... Poisonot. Agath envied him with all his soul. The one thing he wanted most was to be free, and here his comrade, his friend, had done it in front of their very eyes. Power Masters. Poisonot was the last of their kind. However, there were other ranks. Number one, which formed a great many of their species, was simply called the Terri. They were good fighters, but nothing more. Number two were called the Terri weapons specialists. They knew how to use every weapon the Terri made to their best use. They were the second most dangerous Terri to come in contact with. Number three were called the Terri scientists. They created and tested all the weapons, and were very wise. Number four, what Poisonot was, was the Power Masters. They were very dangerous, but swore an ancient oath to not use their powers unless in time of great need. And Number five, the Terri Lords, had command over all the Terri. However, Agath was the last one alive. He had great power of his own, just under that of a Power Master. However, if a Power Master was close to a Lord, the Lord could take all the power of the Power Master's and add it to his own, send it through his own power, and super charge it, making a Terri Lord over twenty times more powerful than a Power Master. Only the most powerful of beings could stand a chance against that. However, the act would kill the Power Master the Lord had taken the power from. That's why Power Masters obeyed Lords; because they could kill them with a single thought and take their power. Agath smiled. If he ever ran into Poisonot again, that would be his first action. Suddenly, a purple vortex appeared in the purple void, and out came Poisonot. The vortex disappeared, and behind it, a trapdoor closed, and exploded in purple smoke. All the Terri stared at Poisonot. Agath readied himself to kill Poisonot, before he said something. "I'd love to stay and chat" Poisonot said, eyeing Agath warily, "But it's time for me to leave." Posionot formed another vortex infront of their eyes, and jumped in. Agath's mouth dropped. He hadn't even had time to do anything. Years of waiting, and the one chance he'd gotten he'd missed. He told himself what he'd told himself for the past 37,000 years; Tough luck... Chapter 1: Banishment "You honor our arena with your combat," Recited the Agori. Raanu-G had the lines memorized, but the one replacing him didn't have them perfectly down. "May your, er, flame sword, I mean swords and shield preserve the peace. FIGHT!" Raanu-G charged at Gresh, flame swords a blaze. Gresh was ready for him, dodged to the side, and kicked him in the neck, and he stumbled, landing in a roll. He then spun around on the ground, flipped upright and landed on two feet, with his hand on the ground, and his other in the air with a sword. Gresh was quick, though. He was already prepared, and he shot Raanu with a thornax in the head, making him fall once more. Gresh leaped in the air and landed right above Raanu-G, and knocked both Raanu-G's swords out of his hands. Then Gresh lifted his fist, ready to make the final blow, but Raanu-G slid under Gresh's legs, spun around and kicked him in the back, making Gresh fall over. But Gresh used his hands to do a front handspring, and landed perfectly on his feet. He smiled. "Heh. I've fought alot of battles, most of the time you announced it. I never thought I'd actually be fighting you." "Well, I am. So bring it. Show me what you've got." Gresh charged. Raanu-G charged back, but as they were about to clash, Raanu-G jumped, landed on Gresh's shoulders, shoving Gresh to the groun, then jumped off his shoulders, landed, grabbed his swords, and spun around. Gresh was still on the ground, but he was pressing his arms up. But Raanu-G had the advantage this time. He slammed the blunt side of his sword into Gresh, and he stumbled onto his back. Raanu-G jumped in the air, about to to strike, but Gresh rolled to the side, got up, and ran to the other side of the arena. Raanu-G charged his sword, and launched a small blast of fire at Gresh. Or at least, it was supposed to be. His sword erupted in a ball of flame, and a column of fire shot out, hitting Gresh square in the cheast. He hit the wall of the arena and collapsed. Boos errupted in the stadium. a team of seven armed Agori went into the arena and cuffed him. He was drug out of the arena in shame. Then his handcuffs were removed, and the agori who had announced them earlier stepped forward. "You are hereby banned from the arena, and the all the Tribes of the Agori. In your actions you have killed the Glatorian Gresh. You must leave immediately." With one final scoff, he turned to leave, but voices alerted him. "Out of my way!" "I'm sorry, you cannot see him-" "You don't tell me who I can see. I don't even live here!" Raanu-G turned to see Maka-Taka pushing through the crowd of Agori. He then arrived at Raanu-G, and put his hand on his shoulder. Raanu spoke first. "Listen, I didn't mean-" "I know you didn't." Maka-Taka said, "Riff, Rio, The Hunter and I all don't believe you killed him on purpose. We know your sorry. But It seems from this time forth, we can't see each other. Goodbye, friend." Raanu-G smiled, hugged Maka-Taka, and left. Alone. Or so he thought. Characters In order of appearance... *Agath *Poisonot Category:Stories Category:Gigas Magna Storyline